The invention relates to arrangements for steering the propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Shimanckas, No. 3,631,833, issued Jan. 4, 1972 PA1 Borst, No. 3,774,568, issued Nov. 27, 1973 PA1 Borst, No. 4,054,102, issued Oct. 18, 1977 PA1 Hammock No. 2,939,417, issued June 7, 1960 PA1 Hall et al. No. 4,373,920, issued Feb. 15, 1983 PA1 Mercier, No. 2,892,310, issued June 30, 1959 PA1 Lohse, No. 3,913,517, issued Oct. 21, 1975 PA1 Forsythe, No. 2,479,063, issued Aug. 16, 1949 PA1 Stuteville, No. 3,302,604, issued Feb. 7, 1967 PA1 Stuteville, No. 3,384,046, issued May 21, 1968 PA1 Borst, No. 4,295,833, issued Oct. 20, 1981 PA1 Borst, No. 4,419,084, issued Dec. 6, 1983
Also, attention is directed to British Pat. No. 1,214,853.
Also, attention is directed to co-pending Hall application Ser. No. 484,900, filed Apr. 14, 1983, and entitled "Marine Propulsion Steering Assist Device."
Also, attention is directed to co-pending Hall et al. application Ser. No. 485,028, filed Apr. 14, 1983, now abandoned, and entitled "Marine Propulsion Steering Assist Device."
Also, attention is directed to co-pending Hall application Ser. No. 558,041, filed Dec. 5, 1983, and entitled "Hydraulic Assistance Device For Use In A Steering System."
Also, attention is directed to co-pending Bland et al. application Ser. No. 524,749, filed Aug. 19, 1983 and entitled "Steering Mechanism."